


Revolutio

by MT_LostSoul



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MT_LostSoul/pseuds/MT_LostSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My attempts at the flash fic competition - "revolution"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had sent 100 kids to the ground as test subjects.  
Many died, some survived but they proved themselves more than children lost in the world.   
The ground created fighters and survivors.  
So fearsome were the legends that they spawned, tales of the lost children echoed throughout the lands.

The boy who spoke words that decreed loyalty and respect, and the girl who annihilated everything she touched.   
Thrown into a world they didn’t ask for, together they scorched the earth around them.   
United they commanded an army of teenagers.  
Friendships forged within the depths of their wounds.

The innocence of adolescence was long lost in the midst of blood stained tears.   
Fleeting glances at hope had been engulfed in the ashes of all those that they had lost.

The Ark crashed back down into their lives once more.   
How foolish were they to decide that they could re-assume jurisdiction?   
That the adults were still in charge?

They would not be obedient.  
Did the others not understand?   
For they could not cage the wild beasts that they had once unleashed onto this world.   
The ways of their forefathers was no longer law.

Lightning and thunder followed by a violent hail.   
A storm wrapped in chaos, the downpour encompassed all.   
There was no escape from the wrath of the 100.

Then came a better time, more capable of adapting to a world that constantly threw demons their way.  
Uniformity was no longer established in clothes but in small touches of reassurance, lost smiles and unyielding forgiveness.

Some may laugh at the story of the children who led their people.

But I dare you to challenge them.


	2. Look how they shine for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revolution – (Astronomy) the orbiting of one heavenly body around another.

So much had happened in the time Clarke had been away. Blood had been shed, friendships shattered and innocents slaughtered. Clarke watched as her former friends shunned her. She glanced at Bellamy for he was now too an outsider. There was so much still left unsaid between them. She had left him and in turn he had tried to hold her captive. There should be nothing but bad feelings between them.

But all she saw when she looked at him was broken boy who had given his everything to this cruel world. Logically she knew he had messed up, sided with Pike and betrayed his own. She should be angry. But looking into his dead eyes she could not help but ache for the boy who had always been her anchor.

All the pain and rage she had once felt melted away when she saw how the aguish and guilt seeped from his every atom. She couldn’t help herself. From the moment they crash landed she had been drawn to him. For she had seen what no one else had – she had seen him for what he really was. A beautiful soul tarnished before he even had a chance to shine.

In the midst of all the chaos and the darkness that surrounded them. Her people were her stars, the ones that guided her. But he would always be her sun, the one who shone so brightly and gave so fiercely. She knew that for the rest of eternity she would be destined to orbit him, to keep him safe and protect him.

Whatever demons the universe may throw at them would pale in comparison to a force so mighty. Together they would scorch the galaxy.


End file.
